


Biohazard: A KiriBaku Resident Evil AU

by casey_delaney



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey_delaney/pseuds/casey_delaney
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima have been assigned a mission to find the president's daughter, and while the village they have been sent isn't filled with zombies like everywhere else, there's a far greater evil at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while, and seeing as RE4 is my favourite game I finally decided to do it. It's more a passion project than anything so it might not be great, but hey

The old black Land Rover rattled to a stop. It had been on the move for around two hours, tackling inhospitable wooded tracks. The Spanish forest was swarming with the infected in places. They would have been ever since the outbreak 5 years prior. 

The car had parked on the outskirts of a small village in a clearing. It was eerily quiet and appeared as though it was completely unaffected, at least to the eyes of Kirishima Eijirou. He was sat in the passenger seat of the muddy off-roader, binoculars up to his face. Beside him was an increasingly pissed off Bakugou Katsuki.

“Why do have to do rookie missions? Searching and retrieving is academy level shit.”  
Eijirou sighed. Katsuki had been like this ever since they left base, constantly moaning about the mission or the road surface or the fact he didn't speak Spanish. At one point Eiji managed to take a nap and awoke to the grumblings of his hate filled partner. 

"Look," he began hesitantly, "it it the president's kid after all. Rescuing her could mean the government decides to not bomb Spain." 

All Katsuki could muster up was a dissatisfied grunt. He opened his car door and and was hit with the smell of hot rotting flesh. 

"Oh fuck…" he managed, gasping for air and covering his mouth. Kirishima had gone suspiciously quiet, though not for long as he flung the car door open and retched aggressively. Katsuki knew he should hold back Eijirou's hair, but couldn't bring himself to.  
Blood, cool. Gore, fine. Death, piece of cake. But vomit? Even the idea of someone throwing up made Katsuki grow pale and cold to the touch. 

"Uh, you ok baby?" Eijirou shook his head. Of all the times to choose to use pet names. Finally Kiri finished and rinsed his mouth, and managed to find some gum in the glove compartment. 

While he did this, Katsuki started to unload the supplies. He pulled out a large wooden crate and two black rucksacks. He loaded food and ammo in to the bags, and the opened the crate. Inside were their guns.  
Eijirou and Katsuki always mocked each others guns. Eijirou's M9 was a "relic" while Katsuki's P320 was "ugly". The same continued with their big guns. Katsuki's M1014 shotgun was excessive in Kirishima's mind, and he knew the only thing stopping Bakugou from using a grenade launcher was regulation. Eijirou loaded his MP5 and they set off towards the gate of the village. Kiri stopped suddenly. 

"Hey, come back." Katsuki turned awkwardly and looked to see his boyfriend stood, grinning. He sighed, and walked back. Katsuki pushed Eijirou up against the side of the car and kissed him. Kirishima suddenly burst out laughing and pulled away, before pulling Katsuki close and embracing him. 

"I love you Katsuki"

"I love you too, shitty hair" 

After a long moment they finally headed towards the village, hand in hand.


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents finally get into the mysterious village, but soon regret it as they encounter new horrors and worse monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to do any zombie stuff last chapter, but I've corrected that for this one, I hope it's better.

As they approached the gates, the silence was broken by the sound of something in the surrounding trees. Katsuki drew his pistol and aimed in the direction of the noise. A twig snapped behind him, and Eijirou drew his gun too. The agents were back to back and soon realised they were outnumbered. Hordes of the infected swarmed out of the woodland. 

Katsuki looked around, and his eyes settled on the gate to the village. He grabbed Eijirou's arm and pulled him, sprinting towards the gate. The snarls and howls of the creatures following kept getting closer. 

"Cover me!" Katsuki shouted and dropped to his knees to pick the lock on the rusted wrought iron gates. Eijirou raised his gun and started firing at the legs of the infected. He knew he couldn't kill them all but he could try and slow them down. 

But it didn't work. They kept coming, and soon had the agents pinned against the gates. They couldn't breath, the pressure was far too great. Eijirou let out a cry of pain. The bites from the infected didn't do any harm because of the body armor the agents wore, but they both knew they would die anyway. 

That was, until, the lock buckled and the gate fell along with Katsuki, Eijirou and some infected. The limp, lifeless corpses fell onto them. They lay for a moment, catching their breath. The zombies were stood staring aimlessly on the other side of where the gate once stood. They growled and sniffed but couldn't see the agents. 

Katsuki prodded one of the corpses that lay on him. It was just a corpse now. No infection, no biting. Just a body. He pushed it off and stood up, confused. He reached over the boundary of the village and pulled another infected through. As soon as it passed over where the gate was, it lost all ability to stand and dropped. 

"Oh thank fuck we're safe" he sighed.   
Eijirou staggered to his feet and brushed himself off. 

"Huh" he panted, still struggling for breath.   
After a little breather, they turned towards the village and were surprised. The locals were just getting on with life. The ancient looking huts were strewn around, the only distinguishable landmarks being the church on the hill, a separate bell tower, and the square which had a bonfire in the middle. There was a well too, however upon closer inspection it transpired that it was filled with bloodied water. They headed into the square and stopped dead in their tracks. In the centre of the bonfire was the body of a Spanish agent. 

"Well at least that explains the smell" Katsuki drew his gun and ran towards a hut. He kicked the door down. Inside was a woman dressed in clothes more typical of the middle ages than the 2010s. She had a large cleaver in her hand, and waved it at Katsuki. He stood back and shot her point blank in the head. Instead of red blood and brains leaking out, a green substance oozed out much to the dismay of Eiji. 

"Uhh Katsuki" he said, and took his MP5 off his back. He cocked it and aimed.   
"KATSUKI!" he shouted. As he exited the hut, he saw what had gotten Eiji so worked up. About twenty villagers were ambling towards them each armed with basic weapons, things like axes or spades. The agents opened fire, taking down a few villagers, but more appeared. They ran into a nearby barn and took up defensive positions behind some hay bales. The door creaked open and the villagers came in snarling, throwing bottles and sharp tools at the agents. 

At that moment, the church bell started ringing. All the villagers froze, then dropped their weapons. They stopped snarling and seemed calm. They all headed out of the barn and went towards the church. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Eijirou muttered. He didn't like this at all, it all seemed wrong. He'd dealt with zombies before, and monsters. But these were humans, aggressive murderous humans, but still humans. He stood up and hugged Katsuki tight. He really didn't want to be here. 

"Hey it's ok, we'll do this and get…" Katsuki trailed off. Eiji looked up and saw the look of fear on his face. Although apprehensive, Kirishima turned slowly and his heart sank. 

In the doorway of the barn stood a tall figure with a sack over their head. In their hands was a large chainsaw, which roared into life. The figure approached the agents. 

"Oh fuck."


	3. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents meet the infamous Dr. Salvador for the first time, although probably not for the last time...

"Sir please lower your weapon"   
Katsuki didn't have much hope in what he was saying, but it was worth a shot anyway. 

The man swung the chainsaw at Kirishima, who barely ducked in time. The anger was clear on his face.   
"Fucking great idea, ask him to put it down politely. Like that EVER fucking works"  
Katsuki sighed and fired two rounds into the man, who dropped to the floor.   
"Better?"   
Kiri flipped Katsuki the bird and got up to leave. He switched off the chainsaw as he walked past the body on the ground. As they both headed for the door, the unmistakable sound of a chainsaw firing up. They turned, filled with dread. Stood once again was the man with the sack on his head. Blood was pouring out of him, not that he seemed to care. 

The smells of blood and death seemed to penetrate every pore in the agents.   
They turned to run, but the man yanked Katsuki to the ground and knocked the wind out of him in doing so. Eiji froze for a moment before tackling the man to the ground, who had just readied himself to splatter bits of Katsuki all over the barn. He hit the floor with a loud crack, and Eijirou tried to roll away as quickly as he could. His heart skipped a few beats as he felt the cold hand wrap around his ankle. He looked over his shoulder and the man was holding him, slowly crushing his ankle. This didn't last long though, as Katsuki approached the man from behind and placed his shotgun's muzzle on the back of the man's head. He fired. 

Katsuki had spent about half an hour cleaning up Eijirou, who had slipped into shock after the man's head had been decimated with the shotgun blast. He was shaking and had vomited, but seemed to be ok now. Katsuki kissed him on the forehead and spoke softly.   
"The faster we find this girl, the faster we can get home and away from this shithole."  
Eiji nodded weakly and, with Katsuki's help, stood up. They left the barn, and walked through the deserted village.   
"Where'd they all go?" Eijirou asked, thinking out loud. Katsuki grinned in the way only he could.   
"Bingo" he said bluntly, and Eiji giggled. He looked at his partner and for the first time in a while felt calm.


End file.
